Harry potter and what could’ve happened
by Bombshellstyle
Summary: What could’ve happened if ginny went on the horcrux hunt with the trio! Humour and hinny! Lots of cute momments! Give it a try!
1. Prologue

She couldn't do anything but look outside sadly from her window. She had no power over anything that was happening and she knew it. It was for the better. That's what she kept telling herself, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking the what if's. What if it's not for the better? What if this whole thing was for no reason, they're going to try to kill me either way. What if nothing matters anymore?

Just then a small knock came on her door. "Ello? Ginee? Are you Zaire? Maman wants to put zée fineeshing touches on you. 'Ow wood you feel about a flower crown? What Colors go weeth your 'air? Wood you mind eef we breeng zome color palettes up?" That's what Fleurs voice was saying, even though Ginny couldn't see her at the moment, she could tell fluer was worried. Ginny would be too if she was getting married in an hour.

"Er, sure!" Ginny called. About a minute later fleur and her mother were in her room fussing over hair and Colors. "Non, ma chère, rouge? Regarde à son cheveux! L'opposé d'orange dans la roue de couleur est violet." Fussed Mlle Delacour.

Ten minutes later Ginny was helping with all the wedding chores. She was asked to set the table so she made her way down to the kitchen table. But she saw the last person she wanted to see down there, "cousin Barney".

Ginny didn't say a word. She just mumbled something along the lines of "got to use the loo" and ran off. She ran to the garden next to the lake where she could see the members of the order helping to set up the enchanted tent. She knew it would be a long day.


	2. Chater two

The music was playing loudly and everyone was having a great time. Well, almost everyone. Ginny knew- it's her brothers wedding and she should be incredibly happy and overjoyed. Yeah, that's not what she was feeling at all. She was feeling sad and lonely despite all the people asking her to dance everytime a song came on. But none of those people were who she actually wanted to dance with. She scanned the room and found who she was looking for. Cousin Barney was talking to her auntie Mariel and- who was that? Ginny was she she'd seen him before... oh! That was elphias dodge. His article was in the daily prophet, next to his picture. Ginny decided to evesdrop on the conversation, a skill she'd picked up from Fred and George over the years. "You and I both know who that is, elphias." She heard her aunt say. "Excuse me, but who are we talking about?" Harry asked. "Bathilda bagshot" was the answer he got. Ginny has no idea what this conversation was about, perhaps school? Hadn't bathilda bagshot written "hogwarts: a history"? Sounded boring. She decided to rescue Harry from the boring conversation between a daily phrophet writer and a great aunt. She was making her way over to the table they were sitting at with two glasses of punch, when all of a sudden some kind of gleaming ball of light passed her, making her drop the two glasses that shattered leaving a big punch stein on her dress. She changed her course and started running to her father instead to ask him what was going on, but not before the big ball of blue light made its way to the middle of the room and started speaking. "The ministry has fallen , scrimingeour is dead. They are comming." It spoke. Uh oh, this can't be good. As soon as that thought emerged her brain, she heard glass shatter. She saw black smoke. She heard screeming. She was scared. She saw molly trying to get to her. She didn't know what to do. She just stood there frozen in time. The death eaters were invading the wedding. She saw a blur of red rush towards her. It was Hermione. "Harry says stay safe, we're leaving. Where is Ron?" Hermione saw Ron in a bundle of people. "Cousin Barney" grabbed on to her arm. Hermione grabbed on to Rons arm. Ginny knee they were going to apparate away. She did the unthinkable. She yelled bye to her mum and ignored The part of her brain that kept saying "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" And grabbed on to Harry's arm. Wherever they were going, she would go too.


	3. Chapter two

The feeling was unpleasant. As if she was being squeezed through a thin tube. So this is what apperating feels like? As soon as it had started, the sensation was gone. They were in a crowded street, they jumped away just in time to avoid getting hit by a big red bus. Ginny has let go of the trio and no one noticed she was there for some time. "Quick- we need to change." Hermione said. "Oh no, my rucksack with all my things, I've left it at the burrow!" Harry said slapping his forehead in frustration. "Actually.." Hermione held up a purple beaded bag. "You're joking!" Ron bellowed through the busy street sounds. "Do you have my invisibility cloak?" Harry asked. "Of course, I've had all the essentials packed for weeks!" Hermione said as if it was an insult that Harry thought she'd be anything but perfectly prepared. "Well let's go find a place to change" Ron said, looking around werrily, except he saw something he didn't expect in the least. "GINNY?!" He yelled so loud that several heads turned their way. "Ron! Shut up!" Hermione said. She didn't seem to notice what Ron had actually said. But Harry had. "What?!" Hé was just standing there, staring at her in shock as though unable to move. The news must've finally sunk in for Hermione because she then finally looked at Ginny for the first time. With all these eyes on her all she could do was mumble "surprise!?"


	4. Chapter three

Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry by the sleeves and instructed Ginny to follow her. She dragged them into a small cafe that said open all night. Ginny followed closely behind. They sat at a table and a teenager came up to them and asked what they wanted. A cappuccino is what Hermione ordered and Ron said he wanted the same. Ginny inturupted what Harry was about to say by telling the waitress how she'd always wanted to try a coffee. Harry also ordered a cappuccino. Ginny got tons of dirty looks from the trio (except Harry who seemed to be frozen in shock permanently) while they were waiting for their drinks to arrive. When the waitress finally did give them the drinks and walked away, Ginny took a large gulp of the coffee. "OW! This stuff burned me!" She took out her wand, about to heal her burn, but Hermione quickly disarmed her before she got the chance to preform the spell. "Hey, no fair!" Ginny whined like a baby. "The trace!" Hermione whisper-yelled. "If you do any magic the ministry can track you, you're only fifteen!" Ginny gave a nervous chuckle. "Heh, yeah. I forgot" her cheeks flushed pink. "Have you tried this coffee stuff? It's truly disgusting!" She said, trying to change the subject. Hermione got up from her seat. "I'm going to the loo to change." That's when Ron spat a whole gulp of Ginny's coffee out of his mouth, and all over his tux. "You're right" he said. "Gross" That's when Hermione got back from the loo. She handed the boys their change of clothes. "Go" she said. They obeyed and headed towards the loo. When the boys got back, Hermione turned to ginny. "Explain" was all she said. "Well I.." but she she never had a chance to finish that sentence because two workers who had just came in had fired two curses at Harry in particular: crucio and stupify. Luckily he ducked under the table just in time. Ginny took out her wand at once. "Reduc..." but she hadn't even finished her spell before Hermione pointed her own wand at Ginny and shouted "expelliarmus!" Her wand flew into the air and Ron caught it. Now it was Harry's turn to try and fire a spell. "Reduc..." but Hermione did the same thing to Harry's wand. It flew out of his hand and into Ron's. "Look Rowle, 'ittle hoggy students are practicing 'er magic by Dullin' each other!" He started laughing like a maniac. "Hermione! Are you mad?" Harry yelled. Hermione stunned both of the "worker" men and took their wands as well. Ron handed Harry and Ginny's wand to Hermione and Hermione was now holding five different wands. "Er, sorry, Harry , Ginny. But you both still have the trace on you. The trace breaks at 17. Harry you're 16 and Ginny, you're only 15!" Hermione apologized. "Hermione, it's my birthday. I'm 17 now." Harry said. Hermione looked surprised. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She handed Harry a wand. "This isn't mine" he said. "It's Ron's." Ron looked taken aback. "Then who's wand is this?" He asked, holding up the wand he had in his hand. "I have no idea" Hermione said. Ginny tried to hold a laugh, but failed. "You shouldn't be laughing!" Hermione scolded. "Sorry" Ginny murmured, looking down at her feet. It turns out that Hermione had a lot to say other than that. "You've been nothing but trouble! What with spitting out coffee and yelling, causing all heads to turn out way, jumping on this dangerous mission all to get your precious love with the boy who lived? PLEASE."


	5. Chapter four

Ginny just stared aghast. That was really all she could do. She nodded her head. "You're completely right. I shouldn't have come. I'll leave you." She started running towards the exit. She flung the door open and ran. She didn't know where she was going. This was a muggle town, she didn't have Muggle money. Well, she didn't have any money, really.after she got out of the cafe she looked through the window. She saw what looked like Harry and Hermione and Ron yelling at each other. First Ron was standing beside Harry, both of them yelling at Hermione. Then Ron switched and started yelling at harry with Hermione. Then Hermione started yelling at Ron with Harry. "Uh oh, I've started a fight." She thought. That's when Hermione looked out the window and saw Ginny. She started pointing at Ginny and Ginny ran. She just took off. She heard the bell of the cafe door and knew Hermione was comming after her. After Ginny thought she lost her, she ducked into a small pub. She tried sinking into the crowd so that if a death eater came, they wouldn't notice her right away. Oh, who was she kidding? Her red hair could be seen from miles away! Ginny knee she was wanted for several things. Use of under-age magic, being a blood-traitor, and being the girlfriend or ex-girlfriend of Voldemort's mortal enemy, just to name a few. But for now she hard other things on her mind. How could Hermione be so cruel? And really, Harry didn't even come after her after she took off into the dark deep wizarding world? Just as she thought that, the door to the pub opened to reveal...no one. The door just opened on its own. Ginny didn't pay much attention to that but then she felt someone grab her by sleeve of her golden bridesmaid dress. "You're still wearing that?" A voice said. Ginny looked to see who was grabbing her, but there was no one there. The invisible source took her by the waist and led her out of the pub. She would've ran away, but some magic spell was keeping her in place. "You're lucky you didn't get attacked!" The disembodied voice said. Ginny knee the voice though she couldn't really tell, As the voice was doing a terrible imitation of an American accent.


	6. Chapter five

"Let go of me or I'm yelling for the cops". The person still didn't let go. "Fine. COPS! CO..." but before she could say anything else, they ducked into the cafe she was in earlier. Finally it dawned on her. "Ohhhhhhh!" She said. "Harry in the invisibility cloak?" Hermione, who got up from a nearby table, nodded. Harry swooshed the invisibility cloak off to reveal himself. "She was calling for the cops." He stated, looking irritated. Hermione gave her a dirty look but then bit her lip. "Where did she go?" Ron asked. "A random pub on glenview. She's bloody fast, too. I almost collapsed while chasing her!" Ginny wanted to laugh but thought better of it after what happened last time. Ron must've noticed how she held in the laugh properly this time because he opened his mouth to speak. But Ginny started talking first. "You guys don't want me here. I should leave. I can tell by how Hermione isn't apologizing. She ment what she said." Both Harry and Ron knew what was about to happen. They've spent enough time with Ginny to know when her temper would get the best of her. "And half of the things you mentioned, I didn't even do! Ron yelled, sure it was Because of me, but he made the heads turn! And I yelled loudly about my coffee, I didn't spit it out! And HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING ABOUT MY LOVE LIFE?! I am absolutely disgusted! 'Just so I could have my precious love with the boy who lived' you very well know that that's NOT why..." Ron decided now might be a good time to cut her off, before it got out of hand. A couple of very small quiet tears went down Hermione's face. "Okay Ginny, now might be a good time to stop!" He said, putting his hand up. "But I'm not done talking!" Ginny protested. "You're never done talking." Ron snickered. Ginny noticed that Harry was very quiet through this whole thing. She wondered what was up. The only kind of reaction he had through the whole ordeal was flushing a bright shade of pink when Ginny started talking about him.


	7. Chapter six

A/N- MUST READ!!! so I hope you're liking the story so far! I just wanted to let you know that this is in Harry's POV now and it's starting from right after Ginny left. Thx for reading! And sry if it gets cringe, I'm really trying! Don't stop reading, it gets better. - Summer*

All Harry could do was gasp at what Hermione had said. More astonishing, Ginny had agreed? This was crazy. When she said no one wanted her around, it really broke his heart. His own girlfriend thought he didn't want her around him? Well, that was true, he definitely did not want her with him. But not for the reasons she thought. Harry knew what she was thinking. That Ron Hermione and him didn't want her around because they thought she'd mess everything up. But that wasn't true. He didn't want her around because it would be too dangerous. All the Death Eaters in Voldemort's command were looking for Harry. And if they were together then the Death Eaters would be looking for her too. He more than anything didn't want to see her get hurt. Why couldn't she understand that? When she ran out of the cafe, Harry was mad at Hermione. "How could you say that to her?" Harry practically screamed at Hermione. "Er, just had to get it off my chest!" She squeaked. "Excuse me? That's my sister you insulted!" Ron exclaimed. "I didn't think she'd take it that hard!" Hermione squealed. "Plus, think of how long we've been planning this! She doesn't know a thing and this wasn't part of the plan!" Ron stood closer to Hermione now. "You're right! Harry, if you hadn't been so nice, acting like her boyfriend after you broke up, she wouldn't have done this!" Ron bellowed. "She's just a load of trouble. Will mess everything up. Just an underage girl. Exactly what we need to get us in to more trouble" he murmured. Hermione now stood beside Harry. "I'm not denying Ginny is a brilliant witch! So what if she's underage? She's good with magic! So what if she's a girl? How dare you suggest she's not good enough because she's a girl?!" Hermione screeched. "Well she may be a brilliant witch, but we still can't let her go on her own, she's wanted" Harry stated. With Ron and Hermione still arguing, Harry just took the invisibility cloak out of Hermione's bag, tossed it around himself and walked out the door. He saw a gold and orange blur, and followed it, knowing it was Ginny. Why was she still wearing her gold wedding clothes? She would attract so much unwanted attention! He ran after, not stopping once to catch his breath, and he was forever grateful when she finally stopped. It was an old pub, called the smugglers. He wondered weather it was because she was thirsty for something other than coffee, needed someplace where no one would think to look for her, or just got tired from running. Once he stopped outside the pubs door, he was panting crazy hard. He just caught his breath when he walked in. There she was. She was rather hard to miss, actually. He needed them to get out of there before death eaters came. He took her sleeve and changed his accent so no undercover death eater would hear Harry Potters voice. "You're still wearing that?" He asked in a terrible American accent. Her knew she would try to run away, so he took her waist instead. He liked holding her like this again. It reminded him of better times. But he quickly took that thought out of his mind and ran towards the cafe. At one point, Ginny threatened to call the cops, and she almost did. Right before they ducked into the cafe where Hermione and Ron were still bickering.


	8. Chapter seven

A/N Back to the usual writing, picking up from them getting into the cafe. Also, I will be adding two chapters a day, so stay tuned! And if I leave you in despeate suspense, let me know in the reviews if you want me to post more often. Thx for reading! - Summer

Hermione tried to say something but always got cut off. "I just ment that we'd been planning for weeks and..." "yeah I KNOW. You barely talked to anyone during this planning!" Ginny looked around the room. "Harry what's wrong with you? You haven't said anything! Are you for or against me?" Before Harry could even think about his response, there was a flash of red light and a shout of "stupify!" And Harry fell to the ground. "Uh oh, my stunning spell wore off on the death eaters that came in here! I forgot about them!" Hermione said. "Reducto!" Ron yelled, but nothing happened. "What? Why isn't anything happening?" He asked. "That's not your wand!" Hermione responded. "Where's my wand then?!" Ron asked. "With that Death Eater!" Ginny shrieked. Hermione had her own wand, thankfully, and she stunned both Death Eaters. "What do e do now?" Ron asked. "We don't want them to wake up again. I say we kill them. Oh wait.." Ron looked at both name tags. "This is Rowle and this is Dolohov" he said. "I say we wipe their memories." Hermione said. "I say we fix Harry" Ginny said. Harry was lying on the floor just like the death eaters, but his forehead was bleeding. "Oh right" said Hermione hastily.


	9. Chapter eight (read AN)

A/N- **MUST READ!!! I just wanted to say that hermione isn't purposely being rude to Ginny, and she doesn't hate her. She actually thinks. She'd come in handy a lot. But they've been planning the whole thing for a long time, and hermione was sad to see it all fall down. And also Ginny is underage, so hermione is scared that will lead Voldemort right to them. Thx again for reading, -Summer***

If Grimmauld place isn't the best place to go, then where is? They apparated there quickly from inside the restaurant and turned to face a large brick building. Since it was under the Fidilius charm, no one could go in unless invited by Harry himself. It was rather late when they got there so without a word, they went to bed. Although there were enough rooms for everyone to each their own, harry and Ron stayed in the same room for a bit. They were there in the old room, just fidgeting, neither one of them was tired. "You're not mad at her, are you." Ron said what was a statement not a question. Harry thought about this. No, and yes. She'd explained it was only because she couldn't stand not knowing where he was or if he was dead or not. Reasonable. But at the same time, it wasn't safe for her! How could she be so foolish? He decided to just say what he thought Ron would agree with. "Actually, I'm really terribly mad at her. Really mad. But I don't want to hurt her feelings or get a bat-bogey hex." Ron looked at him skeptically. Then he shrugged. "G'night." He mumbled. Harry couldn't sleep. He just lay there, awake. Then he heard a noice about an hour later. He assumed it was Hermione, who he guessed also couldn't sleep, so he pretended to be asleep to a loud questions. He heard footsteps, they went to robs side. There was a soft clunk like something was being placed on his bedside table. Then the footsteps did the same his way, but instead of leaving, the person sat at the side of his bed! But when he listened closer, he could hear soft tears. Was Hermione crying? Then he felt a soft something brush up against his face. When more crying was heard, it was a bit harder this time. The soft something was a hand, he could tell. It brushed the fringe away from his scar, which only made the person cry harder. Harry decided now would be a good time to pretend to roll over in his sleep. The person moved their hand away and began to stand up, although Harry was 99% sure he knew who the person was, he wanted to get a glimpse to make sure. He opened his eyes a bit, and saw Ginny. He was right. He quickly shut his eyes again. Just then Harry felt a terrible pain in his scar.


	10. Chapter nine

His hand flung up to his forehead. It hurt. He moaned and then he saw something. He was in a manor. The Malfoy Manor. He saw Lucius come up to him. "Newsssssss?" Harry hissed. "N-n-no my lord." Harry was angry. Bellatrix then came up to him. "What is it?" Harry snapped. Bellatrix took a small step back. Good, he thought, she was afraid of him. "They were spotted at a muggle cafe on Tottingham road." She said. "Just the three?" Harry questioned. "There was another. The little Weasley." Bellatrix spoke. "But she is no longer with them. She was spotted isolated at a bar by one of our spies." Harry's mood changed. "Good. She will be easy to capture." Then he was back on the floor at Grimmauld place. He opened his eyes. He had fallen on the floor and he could taste blood in his mouth. He looked up to see Hermione holding her wand, Ron coming back with a towel and ice, and Ginny crying over him with her hand in his. "He's back to normal!" Ginny shouted. Harry was sweating, and took the towel graciously, and some ice from when he had fallen and bruised himself. His lip was also bleeding. But when Harry woke up and saw Ginny he quickly half her hand tighter and said in a rush, "he knows. Voldemort knows we were at that cafe. Somehow he knows. And Ginny, he wants to capture you! Who knows what he will do? We have to make sure your safe!" Ginny looked at him angrily. "He wants to catch all of us, dumbhead! Not just me! Hide yourself! I know this talk, and I've heard it one too many times. 'Oh Ginny, your so young and you're a girl, and you can't defend yourself. Let's just stash you in the attic so no one can find you while we go off as the the worlds most wanted wizards to go look for Merlin knows what!'" She tried to stand up but Harry was still holding her. She kicked him hard in the ribs and stormed off. The pain in his scar was bad, but the pain in his ribs was worse. She would be good at soccer, he thought. In fact, that's the last thing he thought before he blacked out.

Ginny couldn't sleep. She just lay there, awake. Then she decided to do something she hadn't done in a long time. When she was about seven, she went through a stage where she couldn't fall asleep at night. So her mum told her that she should quietly fill see-through glasses with water and deliver one to each person in the house's bedside table. She did just that, and fell asleep easily afterwards. After that, whenever she couldn't sleep, that's what she did. She even delivered glasses of water to her dorm-mates at hogwarts sometimes. Since she couldn't sleep, she might as well just give it go. She walked down to the kitchen and filled three glasses of water. She gave the first one to Hermione and then walked to the boys's room. She delivered a glass to Ron, then quietly walked over to Harry's side and gave him a glass.thats when unexpected tears flowed out of her. What if he died doing this? He didn't want her to come, She thought. That's when Harry clutched his scar randomly. Then he screamed in pain. The Ginny shrieked when he fell onto the floor out of his bed. Hermione and Ron came, and everything after that was a blur. All Ginny knee was that she had lost control of her temper. Again.


	11. Chapter ten

A/N ok so I barely know what I'm doing here. If you don't like it or the storyline gets all weird (it won't get much different than how it is now) you can stop reading. It might be cringey. Whatever. I'm making you Not wasn't to read anymore. Just remember that Ginny's not mean, she just had a temper that activates at full force when she's emotional. That's one of the best parts of her. - Summer

She rushed to her room. She felt really bad. She just kicked Harry in the ribs after he just went through something very painful. After three minutes of just sitting on her bed, Hermione rushed in the room. "What happened?" Ginny asked. Hermione used the summoning charm to get something, then turned to Ginny. "He went unconscious! You knocked him out cold! Not to mention this really big bruise, and I think he might have a broken rib bone, so I'm just getting the potion to fix that." Hermione didn't have time to chat though, she ran out of the room. Uh oh, what've I done? Ginny thought. Then she felt even worse in realizing her reason for kicking him in the first place. He just wanted to keep her safe. Ginny ran out of her room and into sirius's old room where Harry was, still unconscious. No one was in there with him. She was going to sit on the bed next to him, but realized he probably wouldn't forgive her. So she sat in the chair instead.she must've fallen asleep, (the water trick works every time) because soon she was awoken by the sun light shinning through the windows. She looked around. She was in sirius's old room. There was Harry's bed, but he wasn't there. Ginny decided to go to her own room to get changed. Harry was probably already having breakfast downstairs. But first she checked Ron's room. He was still asleep, typical. Then again, Ginny hadn't checked a watch. It could be five in the morning for all she knew. She walked the way to her room, but saw something outside her door that made her stop in her tracks. It was Harry, lying lifeless on the floor. Harry had gone unconscious. When he woke up, he looked up to find himself in sirius's room. His head was turned to the right, and he barely had enough energy to movie it to look st the left side of the room. So he didn't. He then remembered how he got knocked out in the first place. He decided to talk with Ginny, even if it ment he had to stand up and walk all the way across the hall. He go up and walked out the door, but only made it to outside the girls's door before he collapsed. It was because of how much his head and ribs hurt. He fell unconscious for the second time that night. Unless you count being stunned being unconscious. Then that's three times. He woke up to find a red headed figure trying to get him to wake up. She had succeeded. He felt something odd and fluffy on his arm, and it felt like it was crawling on him. He opened his eyes to see Arnold the Pygmy puff on him. "Arnold! Get off!" He heard Ginny's voice say. "It's really alright, I like Arnold a lot. Don't know if I've ever said that but I do." Harry's voice startled her and she jumped up in surprise. "What happened?!" Ginny cried. Harry explained about him wanting to apologize to her, then collapsing. "Urm... I know this isn't enough, but sorry." Ginny said. "1 know you just wanted me safe. 1 was being stupid." She sighed. "Ginny don't say that to yourself" Harry said. Just then Ron stepped there and saw them. Well... he saw Harry lying on the ground looking lovingly at Ginny who was sitting over him (one of the things she did to try and wake him up) with Arnold the Pygmy puff climbing up the wall. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked. Harry and Ginny just burst out laughing.


	12. Chapter eleven

"Oi! What?" Ron shouted. "It's six in the morning!" Ginny grabbed Harry's wrist for the time. "No, it's six THIRTY in the morning." She corrected, looking at the watch. "Last time you wore this watch, I remember it being green. Why is it now yellow?" Ginny asked sceptically. "Mum gave me the same watch on my seventeenth birthday, it changes based on your mood. Light yellow means relieved, dark yellow means very happy. Harry, you're somewhere in between that." Ron explained. Just then, Hermione walked out of the room. "What's all that racket? It's six in the morning for Merlins sakes!" She ranted. "Six THIRTY" Harry, Ginny and Ron said in unison. They laughed. "Well, now that I'm up, I'm fairly hungry." Hermione said. Ron's stomach agreed with a growl. "Let's get Kreacher to make up something." Harry said, getting up. They walked to the kitchen in silence. "Kreacher, I need you!" Harry shouted. "Master called?" Kreacher said, bowing his head so low that his ears touched the floor. "Yes, erm, could we get some pancakes and eggs or something?" Harry asked. "Bacon" Ron said. "Avocado if it's not too much trouble, I like to eat healthy. Not like a pig." Hermione said, looking at Ron. Ron tolled his eyes. "Kreacher hears the mudblood talking, but Kreacher will pretend he didn't hear. Oh, what would my poor mistress say..." Kreacher muttered. "You will not call Hermione a mudblood. And you will do whatever Hermione and Ron say." Harry instructed. Hermione have him a small smile. "Hey! What about me? Does he have to do everything I say too?" Ginny asked. Harry knew it wasn't fair, but he didn't trust Ginny all that much with a house elf at her command. She could demand him to Apparate to the Malfoy manor to fight if Harry was already there. She could get Herself killed like that! "Well?" Ginny asked impatiently. "Um, well Gin, I'd feel best if you..." But he was cut off by Ginny. Again. "Not this again! You don't trust me? I'm only your bloody girlfriend for Merlin's sakes!" She bellowed. There was silence. "Should Kreacher go?" Kreacher asked Harry. "Yes. Go." He responded. "Your not his girlfriend anymore" Ron said under his breath. Unfortunately, Ginny heard him. "EXCUSE me?!" Ginny yelled. "Well, y'know, you guys broke..." but as seeing the look on Ginny's face, he stopped. "Harry's going to take me back now because the death eaters are going to try to kill me either way! Right Harry?" Ginny said fiercely, but They could still see she was unsure. "W-w-well, you see, you'll only make yourself more wanted by..." Ginny was livid. "MORE WANTED? MORE WANTED?! THATS YOUR DUMB EXCUSE? SHE'LL ONLY MAKE HERSELF MORE WANTED? DO YOU REALIZE IM WANTED FOR OVER SIX THINGS? ONE MORE WILL NOT MAKE A DIFFERENCE!!!!!!!!" Ginny looked at Harry for his reaction, just to see he wasn't there. "Where'd you go, you prat?" Ginny asked, looking around. He was behind Hermione, doing a bad job at hiding. "Harry. James. Potter. You..." she didn't even know what to say. "I'm not changing my discision." Said the small voice from behind Hermione. His watch was dark purple. Extreme fear. Ginny was very angry, Harry did have reason to fear. All Weasley tempers are pretty scary. "Fine. Be like that." She said in a very tiny cracking voice. Little did they know, it wasn't just her voice cracking, her heart too. She walked up the stairs towards her room. "Wait, what about food?" Harry asked shakily, emerging from his hiding place. "Not hungry." She muttered. When Ginny got to her room she cried. How did she think this was a good idea? She wanted to stay locked up forever. Actually, she decided, she didn't want to. She crept quietly to the back door and made it outside. She then took a broom from the shed and started to fly. It was the most wonderful feeling for her, flying. In fact, in her amortentia, she smelled the new broom smell. And the quaffle smell. And her favourite, the Harry smell. She couldn't describe what that smelled like. But at the moment she didn't want to smell it. She flew a few laps and tossed the Quaffle a bit before Just sitting on her broom in mid-air. While she was sitting, she started smelling something wonderful, when she smelled it, it was the best smell in the world, that is, until she realized what it was. She turned around to face Harry, sitting on a broom of his own from the shed. "Hello there!" He said. Ginny showed no expression. "You don't have to be here. You don't like me for real. I know because you keep making up pointless excuses to break up with me. It's okay, stop being so nervous." Ginny said, on the verge of tears. "I'm not nervous." Harry said. " yes you are. Your watch is light blue." She said. She started to Fly away before he grabbed hold of her sleeve. "You better know that's not true" he said. Ginny was outraged. First neglected, now lied to? "Go away!" She shouted. She felt the desire to kick him in the ribs once more. So that's what she did. Damn the famous Weasley temper. He was knocked unconscious. For the fifth time in two days. Luckily she caught him before he fell off his broom and plummeted fifty feet to his death. Ron and Hermione rushed outside the moment they heard screaming. "Merlin Ginny! How much to you hate him? One more kick from you could kill him!" Ron yelled. Ginny put him on the ground. "At least I saved him before he fell off his broom and died." Ginny said. "He was going to apologize." Hermione said quietly. "Ya right. How do you know?" Ginny scoffed. "The watch. It's neon orange. Sorrow." She responded simply. "We should buy you one of these watches, Hermione! Then maybe il have an idea what your thinking sometimes." Ron told her. "I am a terrible person." Ginny said sadly. They levitated Harry to his bed for the millionth time. Hermione used a potion to heal the ribs and internal bleeding. They all spent shifts in his room in case he woke up. Whenever it was Ginny's then she kept apologizing. She was the one who ended up staying the night there again when he still hadn't woken Up. At about twelve thirty the next day Hermione yelled from Harry's room "He's waking up!" They all went to check it out and sure enough he was awake. But there was a problem. Hé couldn't move anything except his eyes! That was a problem. He also couldn't talk. Uh oh. But they were certain he could hear them. About five hours later he could stand and no e around! But still couldn't talk. It wasn't until twelve o clock that night when he finally could. Ron was staying in the room that night. He didn't say anything to the girls because he didn't want to wake Them up, but he didn't have to wake ginny up. She came to them to deliver water at twelve thirty. "You can talk!" She said happily. Harry just stared at her. "And who are you?" He asked.


	13. Chapter twelve

Fly away before he grabbed hold of her sleeve. "You better know that's not true" he said. Ginny was outraged. First neglected, now lied to? "Go away!" She shouted. She felt the desire to kick him in the ribs once more. So that's what she did. Damn the famous Weasley temper. He was knocked unconscious. For the fifth time in two days. Luckily she caught him before he fell off his broom and plummeted fifty feet to his death. Ron and Hermione rushed outside the moment they heard screaming. "Merlin Ginny! How much to you hate him? One more kick from you could kill him!" Ron yelled. Ginny put him on the ground. "At least I saved him before he fell off his broom and died." Ginny said. "He was going to apologize." Hermione said quietly. "Ya right. How do you know?" Ginny scoffed. "The watch. It's neon orange. Sorrow." She responded simply. "We should buy you one of these watches, Hermione! Then maybe il have an idea what your thinking sometimes." Ron told her. "I am a terrible person." Ginny said sadly. They levitated Harry to his bed for the millionth time. Hermione used a potion to heal the ribs and internal bleeding. They all spent shifts in his room in case he woke up. Whenever it was Ginny's then she kept apologizing. She was the one who ended up staying the night there again when he still hadn't woken Up. At about twelve thirty the next day Hermione yelled from Harry's room "He's waking up!" They all went to check it out and sure enough he was awake. But there was a problem. Hé couldn't move anything except his eyes! That was a problem. He also couldn't talk. Uh oh. But they were certain he could hear them. About five hours later he could stand and no e around! But still couldn't talk. It wasn't until twelve o clock that night when he finally could. Ron was staying in the room that night. He didn't say anything to the girls because he didn't want to wake Them up, but he didn't have to wake ginny up. She came to them to deliver water at twelve thirty. "You can talk!" She said happily. Harry just stared at her. "And who are you?" He asked.


	14. Chapter thirteen

"Um, he seems to have lost his memory." Ron said. Ginny started in disbelief. "Oh no! Its all my fault!" Ginny cried. "Yes it is" Ron agreed.

"What's all this noise?" Hermione asked, walking into the room. "And who are you?" Harry asked her. "He lost his memory!" Ginny wailed. "Ah, yes. That can happen when you heal internal bleeding with a potion. It's only for three days." Hermione assured her.

"Sorry, could you please tell me who you are? You look familiar. All of you." Harry spoke. "I'm Ron. I'm your best friend. I have been your best friend since you were eleven." Ron said. "How old am I now?" Harry asked. "Seventeen" Hermione answered.

"I'm Hermione granger. Also your best friend." She continued. "She's the brightest witch of her age!" Ron added. "Impressive. How about you?" He asked pointing at Ginny.

"She's my sister. She had this huge crush on you since she was five. But then she got over it. And then you started dating. Then you broke up with her because you had to fight Voldemort. Then she got mad. Then she kicked you in the ribs which made you go unconscious for the fifth time in two days. But you still love each other. But I wouldn't forgive her if I were you. This is the second time she made you black out by kicking your ribs in two days. Plus she's really angry because you don't want her to come on a dangerous mission and she thinks it's because you think she's not useful but really it's because your scared of anything happening to her." Ron said in a rush.

Harry stares at Ginny blankly. "If it makes you that mad, you can come in the mission." Harry said. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. "Harry, you're only saying that because you don't really know her right now. This mission could kill her. KILL her." Hermione said.

"But she's ready to risk it. Just like you." Harry said. "Well, if you actually knew how much you loved her you wouldn't even let her THINK about something that there's even a remote possibility that it could harm her in any way shape or form." Ron said.

"Yes, but you two are my best friends. If I'm okay with letting you two take the risk, I'm okay with letting her take the risk if she wants to." Harry told them.

Ginny cleared her throat. "Just to be clear, you don't love me. You really do not." She said sadly.

Ron and Hermione shook their heads. "Well there isn't much we can do now that Harry doesn't know us or anything for that matter." Ron told everyone. "We may as well just go to sleep." Hermione said.

"Thanks for the water by the way." Harry told Ginny as she left. She just nodded.

The next morning everyone ate breakfast in silence. "So now we just wait three days?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess." After breakfast Hermione and Ron went upstairs to read and research. That left just the two. Ginny didn't know what to say. He didn't even know her. "You will come on the mission, right?" Harry asked her. "It'd be great if you did, the more people in our side the better right?" He asked.

Ginny sighed. "I'll say yes now, but you'll have a different opinion about this when you get your memory back." Harry frowned.

"I'm going out to fly." She said. "Can I come with you?" He asked her. Ginny just shrugged. They both got brooms out from the shed and stared flying. "I love flying." She declared. "Me as well. Though you probably know that. I actually smell flying in my aromatentia. If that's possible. And fresh home cooked meals. And a flowery smell I can't really recognize." He said as he flew closer to her. Then a curious look came over his face. He started sniffing the air. "I smell that flowery smell right now."

Ginny stopped in her tracks. She knew what he was smelling. He was smelling a secret. Her secret. Every Christmas and birthday, fleur gave her a perfume. Ginny Hated perfumes, but was obsessed with this one. It smelled very flowery. She put it on everyday but never admitted it because perfume was so feminine.

flashback to Christmas of Ginny's fourth fourth year*

Fleur waltzed into Ginny's room, holding a neatly wrapped present. "'Ello ginee! Marry Christmas! Chère Noël!" She sang brightly. "I bring a present!" She held it out to Ginny. "Um, thanks." Ginny said awkwardly.

She was going to shove it in her closet, never to be seen again as soon as fleur left. Ginny guesses it was something super feminine like a dress with baby pink flowers all over it. She knew it was mean to abandon the gift, but she wasn't very fond of fleur and didn't really care what seemed mean when it came to her. Ginny waited for fleur to leave the room.

"Well? Arnt you going to open it?" Fleur asked with a giggle. Oh Merlin. Ginny sighed under her breath and unwrapped the package. Perfume. Worse then she imagined. What did ginny hate more than baby pink flowery dresses? Oh yeah, perfume. Ginny tried it a little after fleur insisted. Wow. It smelled... amazing! The best smell ever!

After that, she kept on wearing the perfume but still kept it a secret. She's been receiving a bottle full from fleur on every occasion fleur could manage. In exchange for something. Everytime fleur have Ginny a bottle, Ginny have fleur a case of butter beer. Fleur was too dainty to admit it, but she loved butterbeer. "Our special secret" they'd laugh.


	15. Chapter fourteen

They didn't stay very long in the air, they soon went back into the house due to extreme awkwardness. Yeah, it was that bad.

Ginny walked upstairs, laving Harry served in the yard. She rushed into the room hermione was staying in and closed the door. "Was it seriously that bad that you had to leave him alone in the yard?" Ron chuckled.

"It would've been that bad even if he had his memory. If he did it would probably be a million times worse." Ginny said, buriying he head in her hands. Hermione day next to her, patting her back reassuringly. "It'll be fine soon. Because this will all be over soon. I use wanted to apologize for the irrational way I behaved yesterday. I have no idea what got into me. I'm seriously SO sorry!" Hermione cried.

"Even better, I think you would be really helpful in this mission! The ministry can't track you unless you actually do magic. This place has a library with really old books. I read somewhere that there is a very complicated spell that could remove the trace off of an underage wizard!" She said brightly.

Ginny looked up from her hands. Her expression was something that really touched hermiones heart. Her eyes we so sad, the saddest eyes ever. They were glimmering with unshed tears, because everyone's eyes were at everytime of everyday now that this Voldemort reign was putting everyone into the saddest time period of their life. Ginny's eyesbeiws were edging slightly upwards. She was very hopeful. Her mouth was arching up, as if she was trying to smile but couldn't quite manage it. Her face was absolutely full of love and concern. And lastly, her eyes had that mishevious, fierce, determined perfect glint that never left her. They would make this work. That had to.

"So how can we find the spell to get rid of the trace?" Ginny asked, very determined. "Well here's the thing... the only copy of that spell is in hogwarts itself. I'm almost 100 percent sure that dumbledore has it! Who else would? But here's the thing, the new headmaster is snape and he obviously works for Voldemort. School starts tomorrow, so he will be in that office, where dumbledore probably kept that spell." Hermione stressed. "Hmm. Thoughts Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Yes" Ron said. He had looked very lost in thought the whole time. He was obviously thinking of something very important. "Go ahead. Tell us" Ginny instructed. " dark sidius from Star Wars ruled the entire galaxy for what, twelve years? And Jafar from Aladdin enslaved an entire kingdom and turned himself into a genie in a matter of minutes. Voldemort is litterally trying to take over a high school and failing."


	16. Chapter fifteen

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "Okay." She muttered. "Just why Ron? We're looking for real ideas here!" Hermione Dawned. "Yeah, thank you, next!" Ginny shouted.

Just then something hit ginny. It was a holy realization. "GUYS! I just realized something! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WHAT THIS MISSION IS ABOUT! Remember? I didn't plan anything! I don't even know what you're looking for!" Ginny yelled.

"It's fine, Ginny. We'll tell you. Basically we have to find all seven, yes, SEVEN of Voldemort's horcruxes." Hermione told her. Ginny raised her eyebrows expectantly. "What's a horcrux?" She questionsd, rolling her eyes. It took a while, but after a whole hour, Ginny was all caught up on everything.

"Now there's just the whole, Harry lost his memory and Voldemort's getting stronger by the minute thing." Hermione said. "Hermione, there's no time to waste! We have to go without Harry! I'll go! By myself! To get the spell from hogwarts!" Ginny said eagerly.

"Ginny, this isn't about your safety, but you should stay here with Harry while me and Ron grab the spell. Only because you can't use magic, and it would be easier for two people who can!" Hermione told her gently.

"Okay, that makes sense." Ginny nodded. "How about we leave tomorrow?" Ron asked. "Okay, Harry has the marauders map, thankfully. And I have this plain old one from this book over here..." hermione mumbled while reaching for the plain map.

"We can plan on here. Snape has removed all the protection from the school because he wants to make sure the death eaters can get in. But that makes it easier for us to apparats straight into the…"

"LUNA! Luna's there! And Neville! They'll help!!!" Ginny said, eyes wide. "You're right! How do we contact them though? Today is September first, they're at school." Ron reminded them.

Just then, Harry walked in. "Hello! Do you live here?" He asked. Ron burst out into hysterical laughter. "You... hahaha... you sound like... haha haha LOCKHART!" He laughed some more. Ginny did in fact remember back in her first year, gilderoy Lockhart lost his memory, and have everyone quite a laugh when he asked the same question... in a cave! Harry always made fun of him for that.

"How about you go make yourself a peanut butter sandwich and play with some toys?" Hermione asked, not really paying attention. "Uh, look, hermione is it? I'm seventeen." He said.

Ron laughed some more. "Oh dear, your right. Ginny? We'll handle this, go take care of that." She said, pointing to Harry. "Fine. I'll be on babysitting duty." Ginny said.

Harry shook his head. "Again, I'm seventeen!" She led him downstairs. She sat on a barstool and placed her head on her hand, leaning against the island table. "You hungry?" She asked. "Are you hungry?" He asked back. Ginny chuckled. "Classic Harry, answering a question with a question." Harry sighed.

"I'm still the same person. I lost my memory, not my personality." He said, irritated. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll treat you like I'd treat you right now if you hadn't lost your memory." Ginny said, walking towards the pantry. "Good." Harry said, satisfied.

That's exactly when Ginny chucked a ginormous bag of flour into his face. "That's what id do." She said, simply, and walked away.


	17. Chapter sixteen

Ginny walked back upstairs to Ron and hermione. "Uh, where's Harry?" Hermione asked. "Er, downstairs." Ginny responded. Hermione sighed.

"Y'know, I can't very well work in this stuffy grey room. The backyard's really big, let's go do some research outside." She said. Ron nodded. Ginny helped them pick up several books, notes and quills to take. Soon they were all basking in the fall sunlight while trying to figure things out.

"Well, the obvious place for a horcrux would of course be hogwarts..." "after you get the spell we could..." "no that wouldn't work..." "we could always...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ginny screamed on the middle of her sentence. "WHAT!?" Hermione asked, alarmed. She turned around from Ron to see a soaking wet Ginny and a very smug looking Harry. Holding a toy water gun.

"What? It was in the broom shed. Sirius and regulus were children once too, you know. Plus, after that flour thing, I needed revenge!" He said. Ginny used her quick reflexes to snatch the water gun right out of Harry's hand.

"NOPE! Think again!" She laughed as she sprayed an extreme amount of water on him. "Ginny! Stop!" Hermione scolded. "Yeah!" Harry agreed. "I'll get soaking wet!" He said at the same time hermione said, "you could've gotten a book wet!" Ginny just laughed. But Harry had a backup. He pulled a different blue water gun out of the broom shed and immediately started spraying as much as he could. "Take THAT!" "No, take THAT!" "No, take t-WHOAH! Ahhh!"

Harry tumbled to the ground as a blast of water was shot his way. Hermione shrieked so loud, Ginny was sure all of hogwarts could hear her. And they weren't even anywhere near Scotland! "Hermione! Don't overreact, he was shooting me too. Any one of us could've fallen!" Ginny tried to reason.

"Ugh, I don't care, I was screaming about that!" Hermione said, pointing at a book. "Is it a magic book?" Ron asked.

"Guys! I'm talking about THAT!" She said, pointing to a specific point on the page. "It's water! On a LIBRARY BOOK!" She said. Harry, Ginny and Ron burst out in laughter. "Classic hermione!" Ron said. Hermione blushed. "Im only saying..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_The next day:_

"Ginny! Wake up!" "What?" Ginny woke up, reluctantly. It was dark outside. "Hermione, what do you want? It looks like nighttime." Ginny remarked.

"It's 3:48am." Ron said from the other side of the room. "Ron? You're here and awake too? What's going on? Is Harry hurt or something?" Ginny asked, alarmed.

"No, but didn't we say me and Ron would go to hogwarts together today? We're ready! No one will be awake right now, it's perfect!" Hermione said. "Wait, now? Hermione! You can't go NOW! We're not ready." Ginny said. "Well too bad. I'm ready. We have no time to lose!" She replied.

"Okay... um... what are you bringing with you?" Ginny asked. Ron wasn't carrying any type of backpack. "Nothing. We only have our wands. If we need food, we remember dobby works in the kitchen. We could also apparate directly into the Gryffindor common room for Neville, but that wouldn't be very smart. Our plan is to apparate directly into the great hall. No one will be there. Then we sneak into dumbledore's old study and find the spell." Ron explained. "Good plan. Now go ahead and let me sleep." Ginny said. "Good luck. Love you guys. Don't die." She said sleepily. Hermione nodded. "We're ready."

Or So they thought.


	18. Chapter seventeen

Potter_pg_otp on Instagram! -author

Ron and hermione had their wands, the marauders map and the invisibility cloak in hand. They thought that was all they'd need. They both stepped outside of the dim lit building and let the soft autumn breeze touch their skin. They looked over at each other. "Ready?" She asked. "Ready." He confirmed. They each took a long deep breath. "…are you sure?" She had to ask. Silence. "Yes." And without further discussion, he took her arm and they got whisked away.

The uncomfortable but slightly familiar sense of apparation took them in as they got twisted and pulled and taken to their destination. Hermione's Feet touched the ground of the great hall effortlessly. Ron, on the other hand, fell flat on his back.

Hermione helped him up without word. They both threw the cloak over themselves, careful not to be seen. They didn't want to admit it, but the feeling of being back in hogwarts during this time of fear and depression did not sit well with them. Hermione looked at the table directly to her right and immediately remembered the sorting ceremony in which she had been sorted during. Back when she had first learned she would be a wizard. She had studied and showed up with such a happy demeanour.

Ron remembered also his first year, but he was thinking of a different memory. "Gryfffindor wins the house cup!" He remembered dumbledore saying proudly. He had winked at Ron that evening. He had awarded points to Ron for his bravery. His loyalty. His courageousness. His friendship.

"Let's go." Hermione said tonelessly, pulling his arm away under the cloak. She didn't _want _to remember anything. At this moment she didn't want to get wrapped up in the memories. It would make her vaunerable. It was too late for Ron though. Ron nodded and they both walked quietly. Hermione pulled out the map. "Snape is currently in west tower." She whispered. "We can get into the office." She told him. Ron took a look for himself.

Unfortunately that ment he wasn't exactly looking where he was going. He walked into something solid. "OW!" He whisper shouted. "Who's there?" A different voice whisper shouted. "Who was that?" Hermione asked under her breath. The voice was coming from someone who's back was turned to them. "I'll... I'll fight you!" The voice said. Hermione and Ron stopped and looked at each other with knowing looks. It was Neville. "Neville?" Ron asked.

Neville turned around. "Ron?!" He almost said in a normal voice. "Luna! Harry and Ron are here!" He said. "What? No. I don't think so. They're not coming to school at all this year." Luna said. Neville swiped the cloak off. "Ron and hermione?" Hermione shook her head. "Shhh. We need into dumbled- _snape's _office." Hermione said. "We don't have much time. He's in the west towers." Ron added. Neville gaped. "Well," Luna started, "I think that..."

"EXCUSE ME?" A different voice came up into the converstion and intturupted Luna. Professed Mcgonagall. "Oh dear," she said, "mr. Longbottom, ms. Lovegood... what am I to do? Let's get you into bed, shall we?" She said, softly, not noticing Ron and Hermione in the shadows. "Actually, we may need your help, professer." Neville said bravely. _No! No! _Hermione was mouthing. "We, actually- _they_ need to get into the headmaster's office." He said, pointing into the shadows.

"It's okay, you can trust her. She's the reason I haven't been crucioed' yet." Ron said to the pair, referring to Mcgonagall. "Mr. Weasley? Ms. Granger?" She said, alarmed. "Is Potter here?" She asked immediately. "No. We need something from Snape's office. It's a quick trip." Hermione said. Mcgonagall seemed to stop and think. Helping the greater good was important.

She needed to stop the war. If that ment sneaking students, or ex-students, into the headmaster's office, then so be it. Although... "why do you need to be in the office?" She asked sternly.

"Um, we shouldn't really tell you. Ron said, after looking at hermione and somehow feeling like he was communicating with her without words. But the stern professer defiantly trusted them. "I'll stall Severus if he gets too close. Use the cloak. Good luck. You'll have to guess the passcode, I have no idea what it is." Mcgonagall said, to all their surprise.

They couldn't believe they were getting help from her. Neville stayed near the west towers with Mcgonagall while Luna, hermione and Ron went to go guess the passcode. "Eileen? Prince? Half-blood? Half-blood prince?" Were Hermione's guesses.

"Potions? Grades? Git? Potter stinks?" We're Ron's.

Luna, though, took a different approach. "Dumbledores passcode was a sort of candy. Snape's, I would imagine, would be also something odd. Unpredictable. Un-snape-ish." She tried to explain.

"I don't think so." Hermione said. "How about à type of flower? Unpredictable, but you put flowers in potions all the time!" Luna exclaimed. "Luna, no." Ron face palmed. "Luna yes." Luna said. "Aghhh." Ron groaned as Luna tried out 'daisy, dandilion and sunflower.' "This is a waste of time!" He said.

Luna guessed some more. "Petunia? Hibiscus? Daffodil? Rose? Lily?" The gargoyle lept aside, granting entrance.


	19. Chapter eighteen

"Okay.. I guess snape is a big fan of flowers?" Ron shrugged. "Wait, you said 4 flower names. Which one did it open for?" Hermione questioned. "Oh, I don't know." Luna replied casually. "Well now we don't know the password." hermione said. "Oh." Luna just said.

"I'll stand guard right here." She said and watched as Ron and hermione went inside towards the small staircase. They opened a big wooden door and stepped inside the office. It had not changed much, to their surprise. But still, there was just something about it that they couldn't quite place that made shivers run down their spine.

"Just look around. We'll find it. Probably on crinkley old parchment." Hermione said. Ron nodded and looked in an antique box right on the head desk. No notes, but some peppermint imps.

Hermione looked behind a sculpture that seemed to be a triangle, holding a circle inside with a straight line running through the middle. Behind the sculpture was nothing. Hermione sighed. She almost dropped the whole sculpture while trying to place it back in its original position. She luckily caught it at the last second and placed the art carefully in its rightful spot. But her hand brushed up against something behind the sculpture.

_But I checked, there was nothing behind that statue! She thought. _But she ended up picking up something invisible. "It's some kind of very advanced magic keeping this invisible." She said, holding it out to Ron. "What is it?" Ron asked. "Feels like it has a lid. A box of some sort?" Hermione felt for the lid and removed it carefully. Inside was a piece of parchment. With a spell written on it!

On the top in scrawny writing, it said "for pensive." Hermione furrowed her brow. "I feel like I've heard that word somewhere. Hmmm. _Pensieve._" Ron shrugged. "Try our the spell." He said. "Ron! Do you have any idea how risky that is?" She scolded. Ron sighed. "Let's keep searching."Hermione told him.

While hermione kept searching though, he preformed the spell. In doing so, he revealed a secret part of the office. "Ron! You shouldn't of done that!" Hermione said. "Yea, all it did was expand the office a little, tiny bit!" Ron said. The Newly expanded office part held a little bowl of clear liquid labled "pensieve". Other than that, a black water goblet on a tiny pedestal. "What's in the goblet?" She asked. "It's a note." He responded, scooping it out of the cup.

He read aloud. "To remove the trace on anyone under 17, say 'S_it Liberum Facere Magicae.'_ And it comes with hand movements." He exclaimed. "That's beyond amazing, I mean…" but she got cut off. Luna Lovegood Burst into the room.

"I'm sorry, Mcgonagall couldn't stall him any longer! Snape is coming." She said, and opened a window. "It's getting hot in here." She remarked. Then said thoughtfully, "have you ever traveled by window?" Hermiones eyes widened. "LUNA NO." Luna smiled and jumped right out of the window.

Hermione had big tears in her eyes. She watched as Luna fell. Except, Luna wasn't wearing a hogwarts uniform. She was wearing a pleasant blouse and a skirt as big as a parachute. In fact... "are you... wearing a parachute?" Ron yelled. But there was no time for Luna to answer.

Something, or rather, someone had been talking loudly outside the entrance to the office. "Minerva, would you kindly _leave?_" Snape's voice said. "Yes, Severus maybe I shout sit with you in your office. I have some um things to um say?" She stammered. "Yes Minerva, can we do this not in the middle of the night? Thank you. Now, I will not speak my password until you _leave."_

Hermione nudged Ron. "We have to get out of here." Hermione said. Ton agreed. "But how?" He asked. Hermione heard footsteps coming upstairs. "I DONT CARE! JUST GET OUT!!!!" She screamed, as snape started getting too close for comfort to the door. "Who's there?" He yelled. Then he twisted the knob. "What? There's no one here... wait... WHO USED MY FLOO? This won't happen, I won't let it!" Snape then dove into the fire place. But he didn't make it. He got splinched instead and ended up still in his office. He used quick advanced magic to fix that though. But Ron, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky.


	20. Chapternineteen

A/N: don't hate me... I was on vacation in Hawaii! Sorry I couldn't update... but here you go. Better late than never. Also, I'm really pleased with this chapter :)

Ginny Weasley awoke with a start. She heard a high pitch shriek ring through the entire house. insinctivly, she grabbed for her wand and got quickly out of bed and ran into the hallway.

Harry was also with his wand in the hall. "What's going on?" He questioned, groggy but alert. "I don't know, I heared Hermione scream, I have a feeling that their trip didn't go too well..." she sighed, and thundered down the steps.

She made a huge gasp as she saw what had happened. There was Ron, sprawled on the floor, crying in pain... splinched.

His arm was, well, not doing well.

"Hermione! His arm... look!" Harry said, frantically tapping Hermione on the shoulder. "Oh thanks captain obvious, we had NO idea. Thank you so much for alerting us of this small, tiny, unnoticeable MAJOR GINORMOUS CRISIS. Yep, **thanks.**" Ginny said, her voice dripping sour of sarcasm.

Harry didn't pay attention to her bitter remark, instead starting asking Ron if he was okay. "Yes Harry, he's absolutely dandy!" Ginny told him, catching his attention this time. Harry just rolled his eyes.

Hermione was half sobbing, but she managed to recall what to do if one gets splinched. "Ginny, get me the Dittany, the pinkacilian and the vintent leaves. Mix them in the long glass beaker." She shouted at her, and motioned to her bag. Ginny obliged.

The rest of that night was a blur. Ginny recalled hermione doing some intense next level magic and Ron's cries of agony. She remembered crying while Harry held her for comfort and emotional support and trying not to look as the whole scene was chaos. At one point hermione started shouting about Luna and Neville over Rons yells, but Ginny didn't hear a word.

She remembered when it got too much too bear when Hermione yelled "This is really advanced stuff, if I get this wrong Ron could... he could.." and she then started sobbing. That's when Harry led her upstairs and told her it'd be better not to be there. She had trouble keeping herself steady, so he helped, and she felt as though she would faint, the memories were all so fuzzy.

But when she woke up from that nightmare of a night, all she knew was that Harry was in her room as well. They weren't sleeping in the same bed or anything, but they were close. And that gave her a weird feeling.

She didn't want to get up. Coming on this trip was a mistake. Ron went back to Hogwarts for her. Because she couldn't do magic. To help her. If she hadn't have came, none of this would've happened. She stayed in her bed, even pretending to be asleep when Harry woke up and tried to "wake her up too" "I'll be down in a minute" she assured him. He nodded. She stayed in her bed awhile, not feeling like anything. Just sort of... numb.

Meanwhile, down on in the kitchen, Rons arm was doing much better. "It still hurts a lot, but at least it's attached." He told Harry when he asked him how he was doing. Hermione sighed. "I really did try my best, but that was pretty advanced stuff!" She told them. "I know, and you did really well. I just said it hurts." Ron replies, wincing in pain as hermione touched the arm to examine it in its sleeve.

Kreacher came in holding the Dailey Prophet right as they all sat down at the table. He walked slowly and turned the page. When he did, he let out a small shriek and he threw it to the ground.

"Who is this evil woman and where is she? Where can we find her? How do we get her?" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at a professional ministry photo of Delores Umbridge next to a long article about the increasement of muggle born wizards.

"Evil woman is right. That's Delores Umbridge. She's the worst." Ron shuddered. "Look at what's around her neck!" Hermione shouted, now snatching the paper from the ground. "What? But... that's the locket.. the real one!" Ron pointed out. Harry looked at both of them weirdly. "What?" He asked, confused.

Ron looked irritated. "When did you say this memory thing would be over?" He asked hermione, with a dirty look to Harry. "Um, probably tomorrow, but it's not 100% for sure." She told him. Ron shook his head. "Better be" he grumbled as her took a big bite out of his toast.

They heard footsteps and soon Ginny emerged from the stairway. "Hey Ginny. I'm doing better!" Ron told her, raising his bandaged arm slightly. "Yeah, I see. And I heard about the locket, too. Why does Kreacher want us to find her?" She asked, skeptically. Kreacher groaned. "She has the sacred locket. Kreacher needs that locket. More than kreacher needs anything." Kreacher told her.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Yeah, you don't want that, Kreacher. You probably don't know this, but that locket is actually a bit dangerous." She informed him.

"A bit dangerous? That locket killed master regulus. **It killed him. KREACHER **KNOWS THAT LOCKET MORE THAN YOULL EVER KNOW. IT HAS POWERS KREACHER CANT EVEN BEGIN EXPLAIN." He yelled, and ripped Umbridge picture right down the middle.

Everyone else stared, wide eyed in shock.

"Regulus Arcturus Black. R.A.B. Oh Merlin, I should've realized. How... this just makes so much sense..." hermione looked troubled that she hadn't figured this out before.

"Well we need to get it!" Ginny shouted, trying to shake the others out of their thoughts.

"Yes, but how? It's not like we can just waltz in there like we own the place, now can we?" Ron reminded her, rolling his eyes.

"Well we can figure out..." hermione started. But Ron is a Weasley. Ron is as much of a Weasley as Molly or Ginny. A fact that is sometimes forgotten. It's not the famous GINNY temper, it's the famous WEASLEY temper. If it's such a widely known fact that Ron is 100% Weasley, then why does it always come as such a surprise when he looses control of his temper? Or when he cooks a decent meal? Or when he pulls an amazing prank? Just having red hair and freckles does not make you a Weasley.

"No Hermione. No. We've been gone from home for three days. We only know where one horcrux is. Ginny can't do magic. I can't move my arm. Harry can't remember anything. You can't seem to wrap your head around the fact that the we arnt doing well. Hermione, we arnt doing well. It may come as a shock to you, but for once you arnt doing well. Amount of horcruxes we've destroyed? None. We can't go into the ministry. When Harry gets his memory back, he'll make a big deal of not wanting Ginny to come, she'll loose her temper, there'll be a side fight between you and me, three more days later, we'll still be sitting here - amount of horcruxes found? Zero. I know what you're going to say now, Hermione. You're going to tell me that we'll talk some sense into Harry, we'll keep control of Ginny, and we'll preform the spell to get rid of the trace. But no, that spell, hermione, that spell is something that only dumbledore can do. Do you think that some teenagers will be able to do it? Do you think Harry will ever stop being too overprotective over her? Do you think Ginny will ever loose that unpredictable fire? Do you think, Hermione, that we'll be able to go wherever we want, looking openly for horcruxes? Do you think that we'll be able to go anywhere, anywhere in the world without getting caught by death eaters? And as soon as I say that, we're back at square one. You'll get mad at me over this but still be motivated. Harry will heat that bit about the death eaters and go all "overprotective boyfriend" and since he can't communicate his emotions apparently, you know what'll happen. You know. We'll be back at the start all over again. Make up, break up, total waste of time. Can we please make up our minds and stop acting like we're blind?" By the end of his speech, Ron was in tears, along with an openly crying Hermione, a guilty looking Harry, and Ginny, Who was trying to hide all traces of her vulnerability.

The rain outside seemed very much louder now that everyone was quiet. The thunder crashed, and they all kind of stared at the ground, wishing, hoping, trying to convince themselves that what Ron said wasn't true.

"Because if the water dries up, and the moon stops shining..."

Ron was the the type of person to always say what he needed to say. He didn't hide his feelings. He told people what he thought. He never used weird expressions or tried to suger coat things. But at that moment he did. He didn't want to say anything that would hit anyone too hard after that speech, so he tried saying something completely different. He didn't want to finish his sentence.

Ginny thought. She knew Ron never used weird expressions like this. This was serious. So what did happen if the water dried up and the moon stopped shining? What would that even mean? Ron was _never _this cryptic. He was never cryptic in general.

What alternate universe was this, anyway? Hermione isn't doing well, as Ron pointing out. Ron was being cryptic and speaking in philosophy. Harry was... he cared about her a lot, let's leave it at that, yeah?

"But... but we hold on. We're holding on for now." Hermione said, continuing this confusing analogy.

"Stop avoiding the truth." Ginny said very suddenly. "Don't sugar coat it. Then I have no idea what you're talking about. The water and the moon... that could be anything!" She groaned.

Ron thought for a moment, thinking more about what Hermione said than what Ginny said. "Well let's just continue this _analogy_" He said.

"Well, strictly speaking, if the water dried up then there's no chance of a flood." Harry spoke.

"_What are you talking about?" _Ginny yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "If the water is harry then it dried up then that would mean he died? And there's no flood, what the hell is that supposed to mean?! No one else will die for him?" She asjed, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Well yeah, kind of. I mean, I wasn't exactly thinking that, but sure." Harry said.

Ginny started to let her emotions show. "What? There's no 'sure' here. And by the way, no ones dying _for you. _We're dying for our world. The war. Hogwarts. Each other. Not everything is about you. Sure he wants you, but he also wants to take over the world. Our world. That we're dying for." She told him.

"Wait Wait Wait... what's the moon then?" Ron tried to ask. Hermione thought. "The moon is Ginny." She said after careful consideration. "Because if the water dries up, the moon stopped shining." She told him. His face fell even further, if possible.

"What?! Why would you say... I don't even want to... so if Harry d-d-d... dies... then I-" Ginny started, before getting cut off by Harry. "Stick with analogy! If the WATER DRIES then the MOON-"

"STOP. YOURE ALL MAKING MY HEAD HURT." Ron said. "Wait" Ginny continued, not finished the analogy.

"If... if the moon hadn't shone down and made the water sparkle or whatever, then, then... this is really confusing... but if the moon leaves for too long, is there still water for the people to drink?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione shook her head. "What? If you leave, then... Ginny, that doesn't make any sense." Hermione told her.

Harry sighed. "You guys are murdering this analogy." He told them. "Well you're precious analogy is ruining our conversation!" Ginny yelled, throwing her hands in the air of frustration.

"New analogy: Harry _is _the analogy and Ginny is the conversation." Hermione suggested. Then she made a confused face. "Wait, nevermind that doesn't make sense." She corrected.

Ron had enough. "_no more analogies!_" He told them all.

Harry threw his hands up in defence. "I was just-"

"No!" Ron shouted.

"The moon can't leave." Hermione added, refrencing the previous analogy.

Ron took a deep breath. "Hermione, say the word 'analogy' one more time, and this wand is going right up-"

"AND that's enough of that conversation!" Ginny cut in. Ron sighed again. "Back at square one."


	21. Chaptertwenty

Short empowering Ginny chapter for ya because I just love her :)

Kreacher stared at them all like they were crazy. "Kreacher did not mean to cause an argument. Kreacher just suggested that we kill the pink toad with master regulus's locket." He grumbled to them.

"Yeah, back to that.." hermione said, looking embarrassed.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Mmhmm. Yeah, I'm going to go into the kitchen before another fight starts." She said, and aggressively stormed out of the dining room.

Ron and hermione gave each other a look, and silently agreed to let her go. "Ron, come with me. Let's go over that spell." Hermione said, took his arm and led him upstairs, leaving Harry behind.

But hermione thought that maybe Harry didn't mind, he had this weird, dozed off look in his eye, and didn't seem like he was registering anything.

Ron and hermione read over the spell, and helped each other practice the pronunciation. They were about to work on the wand movements of the first part of the spell, when they heart it.

"Know your place." Ginny's voice laughed loudly, echoing through the whole house. But not in a humourful way, more like in a sarcastic 'Idgaf' kinda attitude. A chill attitude. A 'I've heard this enough times' attitude.

Hermione immediately went closer to the stairs for a better listen. Ron followed out of curiosity.

"If you would've manned up, put your hand up, stand up, tell me how you really felt, then maybe it'd be different. If you spoke I would've listened but it may be too late for that now. You see, I have this thing called self respect, and it kind of hates you." They heard her say in a sarcastic, kind of savage way. Not angry like last time, and not sad and broken like the time before.

Hermione could almost hear Harry's speechlessness. "It must suck to be all in your head, wondering where this thing could've gone but... you will never know. You won't know what we could've been if you would've shown me way back then." She sounded proud of herself.

"Now it's probably hard for you to hear," she continued, not yet done. "But there's nothing left for you to say. You had my heart all in your hands, well what you don't understand is that a girl like me don't have no time to waste around."

Hermione grinned hugely. She loves Harry of course, but that was amazing. Finally, she wasn't angry, she wasn't sad, and she didn't let her temper get in the way.

Harry made some failed effort at trying to speak, before Ginny cut him off with one last thing to say.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're a little bit too late, your the only one to blame - wipe that look off your face. You could wish a thousand times but none of that could change my mind. You had a chance you'll never get back."

She then started towards the stairs, and Ron and hermione didn't even make an effort to look as though they weren't just evesdropping.

Hermione gave her a huge hug. "Yes Ginny! You did it! I'm really proud of you for handling it like that. Although since his memory is lost, I don't know if he understood any of it." She told her.

Ginny smiled. "It's back, the memory. That was what the weird dazed look was about. He immediately remembered everything and went to talk to me. As you can see, it didn't work out for him." She smiled.

Ron wasn't as pleased. "Ginny! You can't just... you..." he raced down the stairs, presumably to talk to Harry. Ginny shrugged. "Let's see that spell, shall we?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was one in the afternoon, and hermione had the first part of the spell mastered. "Awesome, but the second part sounds tricky... and I need to be holding a Phoenix feather? Hermione how the bloody hell are we going to get that?"

Hermione sighed and got up. She needed a break. They both walked downstairs, and decided to look more into the whole Umbridge thing. Ginny immediately noticed that Ron and Harry were nowhere in sight, with a satisfied smile. "Probably in the back. Flying." Hermione murmured.

"So kreacher..." Ginny said, spinning onto a barstool. Kreacher grunted in response. "What now?" He grumbled.

Ginny whipped out a quill and parchement. "Tell us, what's the story behind this locket?"

She and hermione took notes as kreacher explained that regulus wanted Voldemort's horcruxes destroyed, so he went to get the locket. He explained that the inferi got him and he called on kreacher to save him. But regulus died. He replaced the locket and his last order to kreacher was to destroy the locket. And that was something kreacher was never able to do. He tried everyday, but he never did it. One day, mundungus fletcher came and stole things, one of them was the locket. Umbridge probably bought it confiscated it after that.

Hermione and Ginny were ecstatic. "Yes! It makes so much sense!" Hermione cried.

"So what's the plan?" Ginny asked, ready for anything. "Okay, here's what I'm thinking. You and me, we take poly juice potions, and we get into the ministry. You'd be able to to magic since whoever you become with the potion will be overage. Then we get close to Umbridge and steal the necklace. Then we _run." _Ginny liked this plan.

And as much as she didn't want to admit it, they needed Harry for that. She voiced that to hermione and hermione thought it over. "Okay, well we can take the boys too. It'll be easy with four people." She told her.

Ginny thought this over. "Hermione, polyjuice takes a month to brew. This won't work out. We don't have a month. We only—"

The door opened to the house. Creak. Creak. Someone came in, and it wasn't the boys.

"Get down." Hermione whispered, and they both ducked behind the table.


End file.
